It's Okay
by Girl with Life Full of Anime
Summary: She always answered with an 'it's okay' whenever he said 'I'm sorry.' She loved him and he loved her. He showed her in many ways. He was her one and only. No matter what happened she would always love him... AU. ONE-SHOT. GrayZa (GrayxErza).


**So...I decided to make a ONE-SHOT. To make up for the huge writers-block I'm going through right now! :( Things are tough and I'm trying very hard to get out of this problem. I hope you do forgive me. **

**And~...this ONE-SHOT is a hurt/comfort yet romance GrayZa ONE-SHOT. :) I'm sorry. I'm just not thinking happy right now. I hope you can forgive me. This won't be the only one though. :/ I'm going to do an extremely sad LyVia one. Which is currently in the process right now though...**

** Enjoy? **

* * *

_It's Okay..._

...

Erza looked at the ceiling while her boyfriend was still out doing the original things an 18 year old man would do. Drink. Get some girls. The scarlet haired woman sighed. She was turning 19 next month, while he had to wait till next year. Erza rubbed her eyes. In this relationship though, she felt younger than him.

_Knock. Knock._

Erza got up from the couch and went to the door. She saw a drunk Gray having a bit of a struggle to walk. She decided to go help him. "N-no~" he slurred. The woman rolled her eyes. As she entered he almost fell. Luckily she caught him.

"Need to go to bed?" she asked him. Gray simply nodded. As Erza helped him she smiled sadly as she remembered what he had told her a couple months ago.

...

_"Erza...how do I tell you this?" Gray wondered out loud. Erza raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"_

_"I'm kinda dating another woman..." Those words struck Erza like a thousands lighting bolts. She rubbed her eyes. "It's okay..." _

_Gray raised his eyebrows at her. "...Well that..."_

_"Gray. You're not mine to keep. You're not my property. You can go with other woman. I just want to tell you I love you. More then Jellal." Gray smiled and kissed her softly. She kissed him back...not wanting this moment to end. "I'm sorry." As he walked away, she let tears stream down her face. "It's okay Gray..."_

...

Erza helped him get on the bed as she took the beverage away from him. "Get some rest Gray..."

"Erza~"

"Yeah?"

"I love you~"

"I love you too." As Erza let him have his rest, she slowly slid down to the floor, her back against the door. She sobbed quietly. Lies. If he loved her, he wouldn't be with other woman. Her heart just didn't want to believe it. She somehow knew half of it was true though. Everyday, every night, every second of the day, he'd tell her he loves her. And if he didn't...he always made it up. She got up, went into the small kitchen, opened a cabinet, and pulled out a letter that he had sent her one time.

_~Dear Erza, _

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you I love you this morning. I decided to go to work early to buy you a gift for our anniversary. It's a surprise though Snowflake (like my nickname for you?). :) _

_I hope you can forgive me...for like...every single bad thing I have done to you. :( I know it hurts Snowflake. I know. I know it's not okay, but you say that every time I say sorry. Please Erza. Tell me what's wrong and I'll make it up to you. Seeing you hurt makes me feel hurt. If you're happy, I'm happy. If you're angry, I'm scared (or angry works too). If you're crying though...I'm off to kill the person who made you cry. _

_I'm always here for you Snowflake, even though it may not seem like it. If you need something, you know where to find me. _

_I'm sorry. _

_I love you (x1,000,000,000). _

_Love, _

_Gray~_

Erza held the letter close to her chest. This. This is why she loved this man. He always made her feel better. She got up and placed the letter in a box full of them. Erza then went into the room Gray was in, where he was holding a picture of her closely. She felt tears fall, but a blush appear on her cheeks. This was also a reason why she believed him.

She gently took the picture and placed it on his bedside table where it MUST be at all times according to him. Erza then started to remove her clothes to put on her pajamas.

"Erza..."

Erza quickly covered herself. "Y-yeah Gray?"

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay Gray..."

...

Gray woke up groggily. His head hurt. A lot. He saw Erza asleep beside him. His heart exploded with guilt and hurt. Gray looked at the clock on his beside table.

**2:56 a.m **was in big red letters.

He realized he had a date with another woman today. He wanted to spend time with Erza. But he could never bring himself to ask her. Always with the thought that he'll cause her pain.

He quickly texted his girlfriends saying they were breaking up. He couldn't go through this anymore. He hugged Erza tightly as tears fell from his icy blue eyes. "I'm sorry...I-I'm sor-rry..." he whispered while his voice started breaking. Gray felt Erza hug him back tightly.

"It's okay..." she whispered as she went back to sleep. Gray sobbed quietly as he held her tighter. "It's n-never okay..."

"Yes it is Gray... It's okay..."

..._The next Night_...

Gray held Erza gently. "Erza..." he whispered.

"Yes?"

Gray kissed her forehead, "I love you. I'm sorry for everything..." Erza buried her face in his chest. "I love you too...and it's okay." Gray placed a strand of Erza's scarlet hair behind her ear. "I love you sooo much..." he whispered.

Erza blushed and smiled gently, "And I love you too...a million times more..."

"That's impossible. My love for you will go on forever and ever Snowflake..."

"...And my love for you will forever be the same..."

And all of a sudden, that night became the best night of Erza Scarlet's life.

* * *

**I'm done. This actually wasn't that sad. :) Which is good! But I can't say the same about the LyVia ONE-SHOT. :( I hope you liked this! I enjoyed typing/writing this. Do tell me what you think.**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


End file.
